Birthday Surprises
by summerxxfly
Summary: Jack and Ianto have a daughter, sorry, the first three or four chapters are more about the daughters life, it does get more about Torchwood, promise. Jack/Ianto, lots of fluff, and some teen angst
1. Introductions

Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises

I walked into the room, "hey dad," I said as I put my bag down and my coat on the rack, looking up as two male voices answered me.

"Hey sweetie," I laughed, walked over to them and kissed them both on the cheek. They had a really annoying habit of speaking together, at points where it was completely unnecessary. It really bugged me when they did it, and they knew that as well, that's why they carried on. "Good day?" Jack asked me.

"Would've been so much better if everybody left me alone for like two seconds about having two dads." Nope, you didn't read that wrong I do have two dads. When I was two, my mum decided to put me up for adoption, don't ask why, no one knew then, or knows now, she just did. So two super cool guys, Jack Harkness and IantoJonesadopted me. Jack was 20 and Ianto was 18, and now, they are the best parents a 14 year old girl could ever ask for. So what, they are married, well, civil partnership, and are two guys, I love them to bits, almost literally.

Jack is a tall, slim guy, with a slight tan and an American accent, for no reason at all. He's actually Scottish, weird or what, so what the hell is he doing in Cardiff, especially with Ianto. Ianto Jones, tall, dark and handsome, according to Jack. Welsh through and through, and we're attempting to teach Jack welsh, I'm welsh too, in case you hadn't guessed. They are amazing, both of them

Then you've got little, short old me. Boring girl with brown hair cut into a bob, but shorter at the back, layered, with a very slight fringe. I sing, and play the piano, but I'm really boring, to be honest. If someone said to tell them an interesting fact about me, I would be hard pushed to find one, my most interesting facts are that I was raised by two gay guys, and that they were, and still are in the amazing, and completely top secret, but not so secret anymore Torchwood. It's not as interesting as you'd think, I mean, sure, I get to help them out during the school holidays, but when I'm at school, I'm at school, and mustn't worry about anything Torchwood. Dad says, that when I leave school, I can join, as long as they aren't there, they'd worry about me too much and then I'd not be allowed to do anything. The rest of the guys are like my uncles, well, Rhys is my uncle, by law, as he is Jack's brother, it's quite cool, if I ever need anything, I just ask Rhys, or Owen for it, especially if Jack and Ianto have said no. Before you say anything, I haven't just been raised around males, oh no, there's always Rhys' wife Gwen, Owens fiancé Tosh, Jack and Rhys' sister Kat, and of course, my three best friends Evanna (Ev), Kelli, (Kel) and Rachael (Rach). There is also my boyfriend, Zac, a legend if ever there was one.

"What ya doin'?" Jack asked as he walked into my room without knocking, he really bugs me sometimes. I jumped as he sat down next to me on my bed, and I hurriedly shoved my book under my pillow; it wasn't that I never wanted him to see it, just not yet. It was a surprise for his birthday, which was two weeks away, but I wasn't nearly finished, it's our life story, from when I was brought into the Harkness-Jones family. Ianto has obviously helped me with it, I can't remember anything from when I was two, hello, I was two for Christ's sake.

"Not much, ya know, reading, writing, revising, but I can't really revise when you are here stopping me, do you want be to fail this stupid science exam?" I asked in a really patronising voice, he hated it if I failed any exams, it would so obviously persuade him to leave, I hoped.

"Right, so if you are just revising, why did you hide it as soon as I walked into the room? Come on, you can tell me, can't you, little old me." I laughed when he said this, old, nope, 34, that is not old, little, he's like literally twice my height, there is no way he is little.

"Nope, I refuse; now get out of my room." Oh dear, now I'm in trouble, that sounded ruder than I meant it too. He looked at me in disgust; I was in so much trouble. "Please" I said in my sweetest voice, hoping that he would understand the mistake. Thankfully, he did.

"Okay Storm, dinner in 10 minutes, no longer, Owen, Tosh, Rhys and Gwen are coming round, okay, they want to see you as I haven't let you near the hub in like two months, or that's what they told me." I smiled at him as he walked out of my room and downstairs to the guests, I wouldn't be long, I just had one more page to finish tonight, and it was a long one. As soon as dad had left my room, I jumped up and locked my door that would stop him just walking in on me. He did annoy me sometimes, always checking up on me to make sure that I wasn't doing anything stupid, like laying on the laptop they'd bought me for my birthday so that I didn't spend all my time on the house computer downstairs. Jack checked up on me most, Ianto just left me to my own devices, most of the time, unless Jack was at work, or away somewhere, then we'd sit and talk, or watch a film, something fun, and he'd check up on more often that entirely necessary, I think he just gets lonely when Jack isn't here, we all do.

Jack doesn't seem to understand that when he leaves, Ianto needs to know that he's ok, that he got there, and even when I tell him to call us, he never does, it worries Ianto to bits, me too, I can't lose him, I've already lost one family, I can't lose another, I love them too much. I think, Jack not calling, makes Ianto think there's something else going on between Jack and someone else, sometimes I'll ring Jack, just to comfort Ianto, and I'll tell Jack off for not calling, and he'll promise that he'll call again, but he always forgets, its just a Jack thing.


	2. How it went wrong

I was going to be 16 the next day, and I was so excited, Jack and Ianto had promised me a really special party, to celebrate t

I was going to be 16 the next day, and I was so excited, Jack and Ianto had promised me a really special party, to celebrate the fact that I was officially a teenager, it was going to be brilliant, I could hardly get to sleep. But when I did, I was suddenly woken up by a sharp pain in my back. A really sharp pain, that wouldn't go away, and the more I moved, the more it hurt.

"Dad, Dad, DAD!!" I screamed. It hurt so much. I heard my door bag open and Jack came running in to see what the matter was. I couldn't stop crying, I was in so much pain.

"Storm, Storm, what's wrong, what's happened?" he asked with concern in his voice. He could see the pain in my face, and the fact that I couldn't move.

"Dad..." I croaked, and almost started crying again, from the pain of speaking, "...it hurts," was all I managed to say before I passed out from the pain.

"Yan... Ianto... Ianto, come and help me, please Yan, come and help. Call an ambulance, Storm's hurt." I felt the covers being pulled back as Jack attempted to hold me, to make then pain go away. I wished he could, how much I wished he could.

Ianto put the phone down and walked over to Jack, trying, in vain, to convince himself, and Jack, that it would all be okay, everything would be fine. I could hear in Ianto's voice that he didn't believe what he was saying, he was just saying nothings, trying to believe that it was all okay, completely fine. I heard Ianto choke on his words as Jack moved over to allow Ianto to give him a hug. They just sat there, waiting for the ambulance to come, and comforting me when I woke up, crying from the pain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance arrived, and Ianto got up to let them in, as Jack pulled me closer, trying to reduce the pain that was shooting through my body. I could feel his tears falling onto my face, sliding, ever so gently, down my face to my chin. I felt Ianto wipe away the tears on my face, so gently, it took me a while to even realise he was there, and then he wiped the tears off Jacks face, sat next to him, and gave him a really light kiss, a sort of comfort kiss.

I didn't really know what was happening, I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and hearing whispered conversations, but I couldn't say anything, and it all just went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suddenly I woke up in a startling white room, with bright lights surrounding me, and a whispered conversation happening next to me, like they were scared to talk too loud in case they woke me up.

"Dad," I croaked, my throat felt so dry, I couldn't speak properly. I tried to move my arm, but it felt as though lead weights had been attached to them, I couldn't move at all. I desperately needed a drink of water, and I could see the glass, but I couldn't get to it. "Dad!" I tried again, my voice was slightly clearer, but still no one seemed to hear me, I was shaking, why could no one hear me, why couldn't I move. "DAD!" I tried to shout; it felt as though my throat was being ripped to shreds. I tried to speak again, but someone took my hand, and started to speak to me, calming me right down.

"Shhh, don't try to move or speak sweetheart," he said through choked back tears, "Ianto, "he said to someone behind him, without turning his head, "get a doctor," his eyes never left mine, he smiled, trying to comfort me, his thumb wiping away the tears that had started to fall, more from fear than anything else.

"Mr Harkness," I heard a formal voice call to Jack across the room. "I believe that _she _has woken up?" He asked.

"Yes, _Storm _has woken up, and I think that she is feeling scared and confused so _we _should explain to her what has happened and why she can't more or speak!" Jack exclaimed, getting gradually louder and ruder towards the end of his speech putting more emphasis than entirely necessary on my name.

"Very well then, you can tell her, I'm far to busy to talk to anyone like _her_" the Dr said before stalking out of the room, leaving me feeling very angry, and Ianto having to hold Jack back to keep him from hitting the Dr. Why wouldn't my own Dr talk to me, what had I done wrong.

"Storm, baby, you can't move your legs because you're p…para…"Jack broke down so Ianto carried on, as much as he could.

"Sweetie, you're paralysed from the waist down, they don't think you'll ever be able to walk again, but you might be able to, with some hard work." That was all he was able to say before he had to sit down, and stop himself from crying, after a short while, and some very deep breaths, he continued. "The doctor put restraints on you because you hit him, more than once, when he was examining you, that's why you can't move your arms, although, we will get them taken off you soon, okay. I would of hit the doctor, and very nearly did, with the way he was touching you, I felt sick, I had to leave, Jack had to stay and make sure he didn't do anything to bad to you. We couldn't do anything to stop him, I'm so sorry sweetheart." Ianto was about to collapse, crying again, so when Jack walked past him without so much as a hug, I was shocked to say the least. That was until he shut the door and came back to him, and wrapped his arms around Yan's waist, placing his had on his shoulder, in comfort, it seemed to work, it meant he could carry on explaining. "Storm, you've been in a coma for four months, you've got a tube down your throat, that's been feeding you, otherwise you'd of wasted away, and another one helping you breath, through your nose. **(A/N Sorry if any of these details are wrong, I haven't really been in any hospital, except to visit my sister) **And that is why, my darling," he said pulling away from Jack, who was nibbling his ear, "you can't move or speak," he sat down and tried to take my hand, before pressing the call button on the wall next to my bed, and asking the nurse who came to get my restraints off, I just lay there, in thought. I'd lost four months of my life, four months when some sick doctor touched me; I felt like crying, and felt really ill.

A nurse walked into the room, closely followed by Rhys, Owen, Gwen, Tosh, Rach, Ev, Kelli and of course Zac. I tried to speak but the nurse just said, "surgery now," before wheeling me out of the room, followed by the gazes of my family and friends. I tried to wave, but realised that they hadn't taken my restraints of yet, I felt upset, but then they told me why I was going to surgery, I was getting my feeding tube out, and I'd get my restraints off too. I felt elated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I got back from surgery and was just coming round from the anaesthetic; everyone was still there. Zac was holding my hand, and smiling at me, I felt so lucky to have such good friends, parents, uncles, aunts and such a great boyfriend. I smiled, I was so happy.

"Hey baby," Zac whispered in my ear, while giving a big hug, I missed these. He then pulled away and gave me alight kiss, I was thrilled, he hadn't left me, before feeling grossed out, my parents were watching.

"Hey Zachie," I laughed and hugged him, tight, I'd missed him so much. He gently squeezed my thin, fragile body, being very careful not to hurt me, he cared way too much.

"Storm!!" I heard three high-pitched squeals as warning before my three best friends launched themselves on me. Gwen dragged Zac out of the way to stop him getting crushed by us, as we hugged each other to oblivion. Gwen is my aunt, as she is married to Rhys, and Kat is also my aunt, as she is Jack's sister. They are both amazing, as is Tosh, my loyal Godmother, and her fiancé Owen, who is my beloved Godfather. I feel overwhelmed by the amount of love seeping out of everyone, and the fact that they all came to see me. I burst into tears, and Jack and Ianto tried to get there to comfort me, but Zac was there quicker, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug, but I needed my parents, so I pushed him away, waiting for Jack and Ianto to give me a hug, instead, I felt Tosh, Gwen and Kat wrap their arms around me, holding me close to stop the tears. I smiled into there embrace, while trying to tell them that they were happy tears, but every time I tried to speak, a sob escaped from my mouth, I was overwhelmed, I never knew that so many people cared about me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When everyone had gone, Jack and Ianto pulled their chairs closer to my bed, and held me close in a hug, I just fell asleep in their arms, completely worn out from the whole experience and scared about what was going to happen, I mean, what was going to happen?


	3. School Life:Part One

A/N: Okay, just a filler chapter really, so you can see what its like for storm, and it explains stuff for the next chapter, n

**A/N: Okay, just a filler chapter really, so you can see what its like for storm, and it explains stuff for the next chapter, not much to do with Torchwood, sorry, however, the next chapter will be a lot to do with Ianto and Jack. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: blah-de-blah. If I owned Torchwood, would I really be writing fanfics about it? Answer: NO and one more thing, I don't own the song that I mention in this chapter either, a friend played it me after my granddad, and her great granddad died, with about two months of each other, We never say goodbye, but we will miss you, forever in our hearts.**

Chapter 3

Back To School

I had to go back to school on Monday, but it was all so strange, all of the friendship groups had changed, not one of them was the same, everyone had moved around, four months can sure do a lot.

I was feeling really uncomfortable as I was being stared at. I knew it was because I was in a wheelchair, and I knew that I should just try to ignore it, but it was so difficult, I wasn't used to being the centre of attention. It felt like the whole world was staring at me. I couldn't hide behind a mask, or blend into the background. Everyone could see me, and I hated it. It all felt like my first day again, when everyone stares at you because you're new, and everything was confusing. I felt so self-conscious about the fact that I had to get a new locker, mine was at the top of the block, and I couldn't reach, everyone was staring at me as I got more and more annoyed at myself, and felt so embarrassed when someone came and opened it for me. I wouldn't look at them, I just mumbled a small "thank you" and hoped they'd leave, but they didn't, they knelt down in front of me, lifted my head and planted a small kiss on my lips, pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back; he always knew just how to cheer me up. It didn't matter how upset or angry I was, he could always make me feel better, and, as he was one of _the _most popular guys in the world (okay, slight exaggeration) he could stop everyone laughing and staring at me, God I loved him. He made my life so much more bearable. Zac was a gem, and I was never going to let him go, if I could help it, however, someone else was trying to get him, someone who I knew could give him so much more than me. A bitch if ever there was one, and I know, when I say she was trying to steal my boyfriend, you automatically think slut with bleached blonde hair, but she isn't, so don't think that.

Vanessa is a gorgeous girl, I would call her a slut, but I know that she isn't. She has gorgeous brown hair, that goes to just past her shoulders, she wears just the right amount of make-up, and wears the right amount of clothes, she has a stunning figure, one that all girls would kill for, and is always beautifully tanned, but never orange. Her clothes aren't too short, she wears tops that actually cover her body, but show just the right amount of skin to make guys go crazy, but not so much that they have nothing to imagine. Her skirts were all knee or mid-thigh length, a nice length that again, left plenty to the imagination, just the sort of girl you think you'd want to know, oh how wrong you could be. Yes she gorgeous, and doesn't scream slut straight away, but her attitude, boy does she need a new one.

She acts like the spoilt brat we all wish we were, we all want to have a dad so rich that you have your own house, at fourteen, and that you have a car ten years before you can legally drive, and most of us know, that if we had those, of we'd bloody well flaunt it, duh. But she has got the bitch attitude to match, if only her daddy had enough money to buy her a new one, well, lets just say everyone would be so much better off, even him.

She can pretty much get any guy she wants, so why does she go for the one guy she knows she can't have, mine. Zac told me that ever since I went into hospital, she'd been making passes at him, and every time he rejected her, it just made her so much more eager to get him, even after he'd got Ev, Kell and Rach to have a go at her, she would not give up. She started to get worse after I woke up, telling Zac that he could do so much better than someone who was in hospital for four months. She made me feel so vulnerable, like I was going to lose him because he'd finally see how much better for him she was.

Everyday since I got back to school she'd come up to me and say "He-ll-o St-or-m, how…are…you?" in a really slow and patronising voice. _As soon as she spoke to me I'd reply, in my normal voice, "Fine thanks Vanessa, but you do know I'm in a wheelchair, not dumb, don't you," before going on down the corridor. _That's how it happens in my head anyway, like hell does that happen in real life, squeak a little "fine" before hurriedly going of down the corridor before she said the inevitable "has Zac seen sense yet," striding after me in her very sensible flat shoes. She always checks that Zac isn't anywhere near us before hand, she's such a wimp; she wouldn't dare do anything while Zac's there. If he isn't there, however, she carries on with her torments. "I mean, I am so much prettier than you, and I'm actually tall enough to look him in the eye." Talk about bitch, and, no matter how much I pretended those words didn't hurt; they cut me deep, just re-enforcing that fact that I was going to lose him. Most days, after school, I wouldn't hang out with my friends anymore, I'd just go home, and curl up on my bed crying, until Ianto or Jack got home, then I'd join them on the sofa watching a movie, or attempt to do my homework, while they are giggling (lol) in the kitchen, all loved up, like my accident brought them closer together, brought all of us closer together, as a family.

One day, after Vanessa had finished tormenting me, and was laughing as I wheeled myself away, I found myself at the bottom of some steps I hadn't seen in a long time, Zac and I would always hide up there if we just wanted some time alone. I gradually slid myself out of my chair, and onto the bottom step, pulling my self up them one-by-one, slowly, until I got to the top, then, gradually pulled myself up onto the bench, and onto the railing going round the rooftop beach. Slowly, I swung my legs over and just sat there, crying, and singing, and thinking about what I was about to do. I was singing an amazing song, called Immortality **(don't own**) by Celine Dione. I got to the words "and we never say goodbye," and I knew what I had to do, I had to stop the bleeding, and the pain, and those damn pitying looks that I got every five minutes. How could I be so foolish as to think that Zac would actually like me, God, I must be so stupid, Vanessa had won. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me, but I didn't turn, I didn't want to see whom it was. I was, however startled when I felt two hands land on my shoulders, I tensed, knowing immediately who it was, great, he'd probably just come to dump me, I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I let go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well, what do you think, that cliffy was for Roxy, but the next chapter will be up soon, promise, its already been written, reviewslove. The next one is again, a tiny short chapter, sorry I lied at the top, its another bit of a filler, not even a thousand words, I don't think. xx**


	4. School Life:Part Two

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Torchwood, and Dr Who, and Robin Hood, and Spooks, and every other good program on TV, are you all n

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Torchwood, and Dr Who, and Robin Hood, and Spooks, and every other good program on TV, are you all nuts, duh, of course I don't own them, if I did, would I be writing this myself, or even writing this at all.**

I didn't fall. Why didn't I fall? I wanted, no needed to fall. I needed to show Vanessa how much she'd damaged me. The two hands that were on my shoulder were know under my arms, pulling me backwards. "Let me go Zac" I screamed, trying to wriggle free of his grip.

"No, because Emmy, no matter how much you want to do this, I don't think that Ianto or Jack could cope with you getting hurt again." Zac whispered in my ear, "I don't think that I could cope with you getting hurt again. You could have died this time Storm, why did you want to die?" all the time he was talking, he was dragging me backwards, away from the edge, away from the danger. His voice, no more than a whisper, telling me how much he cared, how much he needed me. It made it so difficult for me, for me to accept that he really was going to leave me for her. For the smarter, prettier Vanessa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Her carried me down, from our rooftop beach, put me in my chair, and told me not to move, that he'd be back, and if I moved, there'd be trouble.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zac's POV

I walked up to Vanessa and her bunch of overly giggly friends and told Vanessa to come with me. She willingly obliged, giggling all the way.

"Where are we going Zachie baby?" she questioned in her overly girly voice. I stopped, and turned around, struggling not to shout at her.

"Vanessa, don't call me Zachie, don't call me baby, they are Storm's nicknames for me. Never Ever do that again" I stalked off, and Vanessa had to run to catch me up, we rounded the corner and Vanessa looked shocked. Storm looked devastated. She turned her chair and started to race down the corridor at top speed, I had to run to catch her, to bring her back.

Storm's POV

He had come back with Vanessa, I was devastated, he'd come back with her so she could watch my humiliation. I turned my chair; I had to leave, had to get away from the person who had almost killed me, who had killed me inside.

Zac's POV

I could see Storm visibly shrinking away from Vanessa as I pushed her back up the corridor towards her. She was scared of what Vanessa would do. I was so stupid; it was obvious that it was Vanessa who made Storm act like that. I was such an idiot, a complete and utter fool. I never realised the reason that Storm had retreated inside her shell, even Jack had noticed she was quieter than normal.


	5. Ignored and Explained

Torchwood 3-Summer

Torchwood 3-Summer

No ones POV

Storm could walk, Jack had been taking her to physio and therapy for months, so now, and she could walk, just in time for summer. Her friends and her could help out, like always. However, this time, whenever she asked Ianto if it was possible, he looked at her and then ignored her completely, not even an "ask Jack sweetie," just silence, exactly as it had been since she'd tried to jump, although, life was better now. She needed to know why he wouldn't speak to her. The trouble was, she couldn't ask Ianto, as he wouldn't talk o her, and every time she asked Jack he would find a way of avoiding the subject or say "ask Ianto." It was getting on her nerves. She needed to know why her dad was ignoring her. She'd even got to the point where she'd tried asking Owen and Rhys, and Gwen and Tosh. Hell, she'd even tried talking to Ianto's family, and every time she asked, they put the phone down, or asked to talk to Ianto or Jack. They wouldn't talk to her, at all, she was thoroughly disturbed.

One Week Later

"Rach, why is he ignoring me, I can't get a word out of him, not even a hello, he's said more to you in one night, than he's said to me in a month." Storm complained to he best friend after dinner, as soon as they got to her room.

"Storm, calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for it. Do you want me to talk to him, or Jack about it?" Rach asked, the concern evident in her voice, she was so worried for her friend, especially after what she'd found out about why she'd been given up.

"Would you, would you dot hat for me Rach? It would be a great help, could you do it tonight, talk to them both, if Jack's there , well, he's more likely to talk about anything if Jack's there to comfort him. It must be bad, or else he'd tell me. Oh God, it's gonna be awful!" Storm exclaimed as the thoughts poured out of her mouth.

"Storm, calm down, you're panicking now hunni. I'll talk to them tonight, okay, now shut up and put Ashes to Ashes on"

Later That Night

Rachael crept out of the room, so as not to wake storm, and walked downstairs to the lounge, she knew that Jack and Ianto would still be up**. **As she walked down the stairs she could hear the echoing gun sounds coming from the television, they were obviously watching one of their many action DVDs in their collection, none of which her and Storm were allowed to watch because apparently they were too scary. They were probably where Jack got most of those 'smooth' moves from which he tried to use whenever he could at Torchwood.

They had shut the door in an attempt to prevent them from hearing the noise but it hadn't been very affective. Pushing the door open it creaked slightly, just to add to the spooky effect but it was really annoying when her and Storm would sneak downstairs to watch a film. Jack was sat on the black leather sofa, very macho, leaning forwards with his eyes glued to the screen as if he was trying to take in every detail, and then probably mirror them in his own work. Ianto on the other hand was leaning back into the soft cushions gazing at some spec of dirt on the ceiling above them, lost in thought and probably unlikely to resurface until the end of the film when Jack would excitedly ask him what he thought.

Rachael could see that she was going to have to interrupt them, as they were unlikely to notice her stood in the doorway. She hated interrupting people she always felt so awkward but she knew that she had to do this for Storm. "Ermn, Ianto," she muttered, then repeating it slightly louder when she got no reply.

Startled he looked up his eyes glazing over once more when he saw her stood in the doorway.

"Why are you ignoring Storm, it's really no fair on her. She's done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve to be treated like that." She said, startled by how forward she was being.

"I really don't think that what goes on in this family is really any of your business." Jack said, looking at Rachael with disgust as he assumed she was prying into private family business that had absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Well Jack, when your supposed 'daughter' asks me to talk to you because she's too upset to do it I think it is my business." Rach exclaimed, annoyed because he wasn't taking this at all seriously.

"She asked you that?" Ianto asked quietly, as if he was scared of the answer she was about to give.

"Yes, she asked me to ask you because apparently…" she started before Jack interrupted her, very rudely, saying, no, almost shouting "I don't care if she asked you; if Ianto won't tell her then I don't see why he would tell you"

"Well, if he doesn't tell me then he'd better tell her because if you're not careful you're going to lose her, because, as I was saying, apparently, you've said more to me in one night than you've said to her in a month, its not fair, you really will lose her if you're not careful." She stopped to breath and then almost started to rant on again about how they were going to lose her if they weren't careful when Ianto suddenly started to speak.

"No, we can't lose her Jack. Not again." He said it in an almost whisper, as though he didn't want Rach to hear what he was saying.

"What do you mean again? You've never lost her before, this isn't some of your fancy alien rubbish its real life Ianto. Storms not died and come back to life, so for god's sake stop ignoring her like she was dead." Rach said, before she could stop herself, then looked scared as Jack glared at her for being so insensitive. _'What's there to be insensitive about, they've told me nothing.'_

"She is dead." Ianto stated quietly before breaking down in Jacks arms.

"No, she's not, Ianto, she's asleep upstairs." Rach said, gradually moving forwards until she was in front of them, when she knelt down in front of Ianto, and made him look her in the eye.

"She's dead…gone now…can't lose her again." Ianto choked, forgetting Rach was there, mumbling about nothing, not quite forming full sentences, so Rach couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Will you stop talking rubbish and just tell her what's wrong?" She snapped at them both, as she stood up, pulling Ianto out of his trance and making him register her again.

"His sister died." Jack stated matter-of-factly to Rachael, while still trying to comfort Ianto.

"She has a name you know." Ianto snapped at him, trying to get up and leave the room, to go and lie down, lord knows he needed to, but Jack wouldn't let him go, and pulled him back, as he saw Rach start towards him with a look in her eyes that said _'stay and talk or else'_

"Katie died." Jack stated as he pulled Ianto back into him, again trying to sooth his lover, and stop him doing anything stupid.

" She didn't die, she was killed." Ianto mumbled into Jacks chest, as though he didn't want to even be having this discussion.

"Yan, we've discussed this it was a tragic accident." Jack whispered into Iantos ear, but loud enough for Rachael to hear.

" They should have checked." he said, almost like a stroppy teenager, but with slightly more dignity.

" She should have checked Ianto." Jack said, but so quietly, it was almost as if he was scared of what was going to happen next, and from the look on his face, it did.

"Don't you go trying to pin the blame on her Jack Harkness, don't you dare blame Katie for what happened, she was killed because of those stupid people who did the ropes, and those stupid friends of hers, persuading her that it would be fun, that it would be a great birthday treat for her. Your brother Jack, your brother persuaded her to do it, even promised he'd pay for it, for her birthday. So don't you dare blame Katie for what happened, I'm not blaming anyone Jack, but if I was, God knows it would be Rhys, and so do you." After this outburst Ianto almost stormed out of the room, but not before Jack said a very quiet "I'm not, I'm really not," it almost sounded like an apology.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Rach asked, scared of the very answer she knew she'd hear, but knew she didn't want to. Ianto stopped at the door, to see what she would say when Jack gave her the answer he could see she was dreading.

"Ianto's sister was killed in a bungee jumping accident; she was the same age as Storm." Jack said, again in a quiet voice that didn't sound at all like him, all the time he was talking looking at Ianto, as if for reassurance that what he was saying wads right. After she heard this Rachael jumped up and ran to give Ianto a hug.

"Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry. But you do know that Storm's not going anywhere, as long as you give her reason to stay." Rach said, pulling away from the hug slightly as she said the last bit, and looking at Ianto for a reaction.

"I couldn't look at her Rach, it reminded me of Katie too much, her trying to jump to end it all, it was just too much, I'm so sorry if I caused her grief, the last thing I want to do is lose her, how am I going to stop that know?" Ianto asked, scared that he'd lost her for life.

"Just go and talk to her, come on, I'll come with you, we've just finished watching Ashes to Ashes, well, it was half way through when I left, so I'm not quite sure." Rach said, leading Ianto up to Storm's room, before pushing him in, and jumping on top of Storm herself to wake her up, it was just at the best part of the episode, _"No, senor Hunt, I go upstairs, shoot myself"_ _Luigi says with a very serious voice, to Gene Hunt, who is clearly not concentrating. "Good man," the distracted D.C.I replies._ Rach starts laughing as soon as it happens, waking up a very disgruntled Storm, until she realises what she's laughing at, the she joins in. Until she sees Ianto stood by the door, watching her, then she fell silent, waiting for him to say something to her.


	6. A Helping Hand

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own Torchwood, yes, well, if you think so. No I don't bloody well own Torchwood, but if I did, Owen and Tosh would NOT have died.**

**Review Reply: Lady Marian of Locksley: here's your update, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six

A Helping Hand

Ianto moved slowly over to the double bed that Rachael was currently lying on, and sat over his daughter, his legs around her as she lifted herself from the floor to the bad and shuffled back into his warm embrace. He drew comfort from her as he explained the painful story of his sister's death, and why he'd been ignoring her; it just brought back too many painful memories. Neither of them noticed Rachael get up from her chair at the other side of the room, (where she'd moved after Ianto sat on the bed) and left them to there conversation, or the shadow that had covered part of the room as Jack leant on the door frame, listening to his lover explaining to their daughter. Jack watched as Storm carefully turned slightly to wipe the tears off her fathers face, and give him a much needed, comforting hug.

Jack felt a presence next to him in the doorway, and turned to see Rachael watching her best friend intently, he took hold of her far shoulder and pulled her into his body, comforting, and thanking her for helping the family through the difficult times. Rachael was startle by the fact the Jack seemed to of warmed to her in such a way, but relaxed, seeing the look of love he gave to the form of his partner and daughter.

After a lot of explaining, Storm felt the need to lighten the mood in her room, to make Ianto laugh after his terrifying revelation. She walked across her room and found another film; one she knew was guaranteed to make Ianto laugh. The film they would watch when Jack was away, and would forget about them. It never failed to bring tears of laughter to their eyes. St Trinians **(don't own) **As she put it on, she noticed her other Father, Jack, making his way over to her bad, followed by an anxious Rachael. Jack sat on her bad, and pulled Ianto into a hug, whispering a very sincere sorry in Ianto's ear. Rachael sat back in the chair that she had vacated fifteen minutes before. After Storm put the DVD in her player, and pressed play on the film, she moved her favourite chair next to Rach and said "thank you" in a quiet voice in her ear. Rach leant forwards and gave Storm a quick hug, a hug that clearly conveyed how glad she was that it had worked.

...

Twelve minutesinto the film, Storm and Rachael were having a very hurried whispered conversation, trying hard not to let Jack and Ianto, who were enthralled in what Flash, was saying on the film, hear what they were saying. They managed it until Jack looked up from his position on the bed; his head in Ianto's Lap **(nothing dirty, I swear) **and nudged Ianto to look towards them, trying to work out what was so important that they weren't allowed to hear.

Jack snuck quietly off the bed and towards his daughter and her best friend; he tried to get close enough to hear what was being said. As soon as he was close enough to hear what was being said, the conversation stopped, Rachael had noticed him and had nudged Storm to make her shut up. Storm looked up and did so immediately, asking in a very annoyed voice "What do you want Dad?" before looking at him in a way that clearly said _"go away."_

"I want to know what you two are jabbering on about." Jack asked, edging closer as if to say _"you can just whisper it, you don't need to tell Ianto."_

"Go away Jack," she said in a short voice, "take the film downstairs with you, we don't want to watch it anyway," Storm said to her father, before turning back to her best friend, as a symbol that the conversation was over. Jack sighed, and walked away, resigned to the fact that he was not going to find out what they were talking about with ease.

...

After leaving the girls, Jack and Ianto moved downstairs to watch the rest of the film, lying in the same position that they were on the bed upstairs. Watching the film intently, looking at some of the moves that were being pulled by the girls at the end of the film. After the film had finished, and they had turned it off, they sat back onto the sofa, and talk turned to their daughter, and how much they wanted to try and bond with her again. They talked about how much of Storm they had actually lost since her attempted suicide, but how much closer it had brought the two of them.

"It's not right, Jack," Ianto said, a while after, the silence clearly having made him think about how his family was functioning, "suicide, or attempted suicide, should bring a family together, it's a cry for help, so it makes the parents find out why they did it, we just pushed her out, I just pushed her out, no wonder she won't talk to us anymore, we ignored the cry for help." Ianto stopped to breath, before going to start on his rant again, only to be stopped by Jacks lips on his, preventing him from speaking.

Jack looked up at his partner, a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke, "I know Yan, I know," he whispered quietly, still thinking, "But we didn't realise at the time, did we. We didn't realise how much it actually affected her did we, we never understood."

...

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, worried about their daughter and her friends, trapped in the empty, crumbling warehouse, surrounded by aliens, dangerous, lethal aliens. There was no way for them to get to them, without endangering their lives, or the ones of their family. These aliens wouldn't think twice about hurting anyone who got in their way. The trouble was, this time it wasn't just Storm who was stuck, it was Rach, Ev and Kel as well, all of Storm's best friends. Why didn't they listen to what they'd said, don't go in, wait for backup, we'll be there in five minutes.

_Flashback_

_Rach and Storm woke up late the next morning, and found out that Ianto and Jack had already left, leaving them a note on the table._

_Dear Storm and Rachael,_

_We have gone to work, but we expect you soon._

_The money on the table is your bus fare, we'll_

_be waiting in the board room with coffee and some_

_breakfast, see you soon._

_Jack and Ianto._

_xx_

_They had turned to look at each other, and immediately raced up to the bathroom, Storm winning by mere seconds. Rachael banging on the door in frustration, as her friend giggled on the other side. She would have to wait for Storm to finish before she could have her shower._

**Present time-in the warehouse.**

Storm looked at her friends, all of them with scared looks on their faces. Why hadn't she listened to her parents warnings, she could of prevented any of them getting trapped in a warehouse, with aliens none of them could pronounce, that looked funny, but she knew they weren't, those snorkels were lethal, she'd persuaded Jack to talk her through some of the more dangerous aliens, just in case. The snorkels on the top of the bogsmolchpunchnor's head had poison darts in it, that could be aimed and get a direct hit from 500 yards. It was a comical looking thing, from the planet snoop. It had a small, almost human like body, but it was covered in spots, large, purple and poison filled. Its head was a large purple spot, with snorkelling goggles attached, like they were glued on, to the head, with a snorkel that shot poison darts. The darts themselves were filled with the poison from the massive purple spots that covered the aliens bodies, made in the snorkel, there was no way of telling how many could be made by one alien, but they were surrounded by at least five, maybe more, of the lethal, snorkelling aliens.

_Flashback_

_As soon as they were both ready, Storm rang Jack and told him that they were on their way, Jack had told her that they needed to go straight to the warehouse, just a ten minute walk away from their house. Storm had said that they would meet them there, and had rung her friends, telling them where to meet her and Rach. They got to the warehouse, and Evanna and Kelli were already there. Storm rang her dad, telling him that they were there, and that they were going to go into the warehouse, and stop the aliens, Jack had forbidden her, telling her to wait, they were under five minutes away, it would be safer for all of them to attack at the same time, trying to explain what alien it was, until Ianto took the phone off him, telling him to concentrate on driving. "Storm, don't you dare go into that warehouse, we are two minutes away, I promise, we will be there soon, you don't know what you will be facing, wait for us, please" Ianto's voice turned from commanding to pleading, and he almost won her over, making her promise that they wouldn't go into the warehouse without them, but then she heard Rhys in the background, her uncle saying how safe it would be, and how, if something did go wrong, they'd be able to save me._

**Present Time- in the warehouse **

Why hadn't I listened to Ianto, he was right, we didn't know what we were facing, we had no weapons to fight these creatures, and they would surly attack if anyone tried to save us, if we got hurt, especially if she got hurt, Ianto would blame Rhys, Jack would blame me, and Ianto for not forcing me to stay outside, for using the begging voice instead of the firm one he always employed. I blame myself, if my friends got hurt, their parents would blame Jack and Ianto, it was my fault, and they should not be blamed for it. How would Zac cope with my stupidity, if only I'd of listened to Ianto, we wouldn't be in this mess if I'd listened to my father.

**Present Time- outside the warehouse.**

"Rhys, if they get hurt, you do know that I'm blaming you don't you?" the man outside stated, ignoring the shocked look on his lovers face, he had not expected this. Rhys looked back at his brother, scared of how fierce he looked, knowing that if Storm did not get out of this unharmed, neither would he. His brother never turned on him, always protecting him from Ianto's accusations, this time it was his brother doing the accusing. Ianto walked slowly towards his lover. Placing a calming hand on his shoulder, pulling Jack into a loving embrace when he saw the worried look on his face, almost in tears. Looking over Jack's shoulder, Ianto silently ordered the crew what to do, Owen was to go round the back, try and find an entrance from there, Tosh was to analyse what equipment they would need to fight these aliens with, Gwen was to go round the whole building, looking for anything suspicious that could endanger any of their lives, Rhys was to go to the truck, and get any equipment they needed, taking Owen his medical kit in case anyone was hurt, handing out the guns to all of them, according to Tosh's analysis, then to cover the front door, without entering, but to stop anyone exiting.

After the gang had moved out, knowing what was expected of them, Ianto had pushed Jack out from his body, still holding him in a slight hug so as to see what Jack was thinking. "Why are you blaming Rhys Jack," Ianto asked, questioning his lover while looking for reason on his face, "isn't that usually my job?" he asked, trying to insert some humour into the situation, knowing that it wasn't going to stop the terrifying thoughts running through both of their minds about what could happen to their daughter, what would happen to them if they lost her.

"Jack," a voice suddenly crackled through the comms in their ears, "I'm going into the warehouse, I've found a safe way in, it's on the back wall of the warehouse, it won't endanger anyone inside, and the aliens are by the front door, with very poor hearing, I promise, I won't let them harm the girls. Jack? Are you still there?" He could hear sobbing through the comms, but could tell it wasn't Jack, it couldn't be Ianto, Gwen was far too strong, and Tosh was at the truck. Rhys didn't have comms, so it couldn't be him. It suddenly registered that Jack had always made sure that the girls had comms, Storm always took hers with her, the others usually forgot.

"Dad?" a choked voice came through the comms reaching all who were listening, including the audience it was meant for, Jack and Ianto immediately looked at each other, Storm was still alive. "Dad, help us, please. I'm sorry for ignoring you, I should of waited, Dad, please help us, they are closing in, Kelli's been hurt, they have sharp nails, they slashed her across the face, she's breathing, but not conscious, Uncle Owen, can you help us, we're scared, and don't know what to do. Daddy, please help us." As she came to the end of her speech, she started sobbing again, getting more and more agitated.

"Owen, get into that warehouse, save them, but see to Kelli first, it sounds like the nails have poison in too, not as much as the darts, but enough to injure her. Storm, don't worry, we'll save you, you'll be fine." Jack tried to make it sound as if he wasn't worried, but he had no idea how long it would be until he could hold his baby soon.

**Present Time- inside the warehouse.**

Rach looked across to her strong best friend, only to see her sobbing uncontrollably, and she could only imagine what she was thinking. Would she see her parents again? Would any of them see their parents again?

"Storm, what's wrong, please stay strong, it will break all of us, and none of us will get out of here." Rachael's voice ended up as a whisper, like she didn't want the others to hear her.

"I'm sorry Rach, but it's reminding me of why I was given up, all the reasons my mum didn't want to keep me"

...

**So, what did you think, did you like the cliff-hanger?? I hope so, wow, my longest chapter yet.**


	7. Her Life

_Disclaimer: yes, I do own torchwood, and Dr Who, and Mutual Friends, and Tess of the D'Urbervilles, and many other good TV programs, well done, you realised I was being sarcastic._

_This chapter is for Lady Marian of Locksley, after reading my story, read hers, it's really good, especially Office Romance? Hannah is Zac's twin sister._

_Previous Chapter: "I'm sorry Rach, but it's reminding me of why I was given up, all the reasons my mum didn't want to keep me."_

"Storm," Jack's voice crackled through the comms in her ear, making her jump, she was thinking of why she was given up, all the reasons Jack and Ianto had told her anyway. "Storm, I've called Zac and Hannah, they are on their way, their gonna help, us get you out." Storm could tell that as he said that Ianto would be on the phone talking to her boyfriend and his twin sister. The two people who would be able to completely calm her down, and stop her worrying about everything.

"Storm, are you okay? Your face just went blank" Rachael brought her friend back to earth after the thoughts that she had just had, she hadn't thought about it in years, since she was 10.

_Flashback  
"Mummy, Mummy, where are you?" the little girl cried as she wandered through the house, stopping in the kitchen where her mother was slumped over the breakfast table, drunk._

"_Go away, leave me alone you little wretch!" the drunken woman screamed as well as she could, slurring her words together as she spoke, trying to stand up, she wobbled towards the little girl, scaring her more and more._

"_Daddy, DADDY!" the little girl screamed, wishing her dad was there to make all of the pain go away, forgetting that her dad wasn't there to help her this time._

Present Day  
"Daddy, Daddy!" the little girl, now grown, whispered through the comms in her ear, wanting to be comforted by the voice she so needed to hear.

"Storm, what do you want baby girl, we can't do much at the moment, we're waiting for Zac and Hannah to arrive, Owen's finding a way into the warehouse, you'll be helped soon, I promise." Jack said through the comms, trying to comfort his daughter, wishing he could just go and hug her and tell her that it would all be okay, but knowing that he couldn't as it would endanger her life even more right now.

"I don't want to lose you, I can't, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, please don't give me up, don't leave me, please, Dad, don't leave me!" the girl pleaded, breaking all of her friends hearts.

"Storm, calm down, we won't leave you. We wouldn't cope if we did, we would both die, it would break our hearts "Ianto's calm and rational voice entered her head explaining to her why she wouldn't be left alone, wishing he could comfort the sobbing girl on the other side of the line, his daughter was breaking his heart into a million pieces, and he knew that she would be the only one able to mend it fully.

"Storm, Storm listen to me," Owen had started to comfort the young girl who had broken into his hard heart with reverence, causing him to realise how much he loved the female work colleague that was at the front of the warehouse, he had never really thanked Storm, or told Tosh how much he really loved her. He knew that everyone would break apart if she died, "Storm, we will get you out. I've just got into the warehouse, we will save you, all of you, please calm down." Storms breathing gradually became more normal, but only one person would be able to calm her down completely, one voice she needed to hear.

Storms POV  
"Storm, baby, I'm here, we will get you out. I promise, you will not be given up. I wouldn't let them, I love... Jack, let go of the comms, give them back, Jack let go, Ianto tell Jack to let go off the comms, Jack, LET GO!" I started to laugh, Zac was calming me down, but listening to the two of them fight over the comms was hilarious, calming me right down. I could hear Hannah laughing in the background, almost see her hitting them round the back of the heads, telling them to calm down and to stop being stupid.

I could hear Ianto calming Jack down, telling him to give Zac the comms, getting him to let Zac finish talking to me.

_Flashback  
"Mummy, Mummy, don't let them take me, please mummy, please, I love you, please mummy, stop them." Storm squealed to her mother wishing that she didn't have to go. She loved her mum, why didn't her mum love her, why didn't they believe that her mum loved her back, she was a good mum, until her dad had left, then she drank, she was still a good mother. She loved her._

Present Day  
"Storm, Storm" a voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump. Owen was stood grinning, behind the aliens, relief flooded Storm and her friends. Her smile grew when the door closest to them burst open, revealing Jack and Ianto. They rushed to the girls, pulling Storm into a bone crushing hug, not letting her go until "Uh...dad...DAD...can't breathe...dying!!" They sprang away from her, big grins on their faces, holding hands, something they hadn't done since her accident.

It was then Storm noticed Zac and Hannah, standing by the door, smiling sheepishly, slightly embarrassed. Storm ran towards them, leaping into Zac's arms as he spun her around before placing her lightly on the floor once more. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered in her ear, pulling her into a tight hug before pushing her away again, and towards his twin sister. Storm looked at him shocked, he was pushing her away, didn't he want her anymore.

_Flashback  
I looked at the man standing over me, then at my mother, who was stood in the doorway, watching what her boyfriend was doing to me. When he moved forwards, getting ready to beat me again Mom screamed, he turned around and started towards her, he hadn't noticed her before then. I leapt up, wincing as my leg twinged, almost collapsing beneath my weight. I put myself between mum and the man leering at me, she ran to the phone, to call the police, getting them to come and help me, help us. He pushed me out of the way, into the door frame. I screamed as the catch went into my back, breaking the skin, I could feel the sticky liquid running down my back._

_The door burst open, and my adoptive parents, social worker and the police ran in, taking hold of the man who was attempting to rush out of the front door. My parents, the ones who were more like parents then my biological ones, rushed to me, catching me as I collapsed, they pulled me close, trying to numb my pain._

Present Day  
"Storm," Hannah whispered, pulling her out of her revere. She looked up and noticed that her feet had carried her towards one of her best friends. Hannah was almost as happy to see her as Zac was, maybe even more so. They linked hands and jumped up and down, squealing slightly. As they were jumping, a round of shots rang through the warehouse. Storm looked round and screamed. Jack was on the floor, surrounded in a small pool of blood, Ianto was knelt beside him, looking scared.

"No!" Storm screamed, pulling herself away from Hannah and running towards her parents, Zac and Hannah close behind her. Another shot rang through the room, causing them to freeze in their position.

"Hello sweetheart"

**Well Roxy, good cliffy, please no one hate me. My next chapter should be up sooner than this one, please review, I love you all who do, you might even be included in the next chapter. xx **


	8. Who Is He?

"Hello sweetheart," that voice chilled her to the bone, she looked up and slowly creeped away from the man who had made her life a living hell, she moved towards Ianto, trying to think of a way to save her other father. Quickly she turned and ran to them; Zac and Hannah were already there, Owen, having run out to the SUV to get the medical kit, was doing his best to stop the bleeding. Knowing that her dad couldn't die didn't help Storm relax; he should have stopped bleeding by now, surely.

"What have you done to him," she asked, almost shouted, at the man sneering at the group of them. "Please, just tell me, he's all we've got." Storm was close to tears; Ianto turned slightly and pulled her closer, while still trying to help Owen with whatever he was doing to Jack. Storm pulled away and walked towards the man, shaking slightly, but looking as calm as she could, knowing that the man in front of her wanted her to be the scared little girl she had been years before.

"I shot him, surely you know that, or are you still just the little girl you used to be," the man sneered at her, reminding her, unwillingly, of what had happened in her childhood, making her grow up before her years.

"Those aren't normal bullets, what type are they, tell me," as she spoke, she had steadily been walking towards the sneering person before her. "I'll do anything," she practically whispered at the man, knowing exactly what he'd want if he told her anything.

_Flashback  
"I'm home," the man walked through the door into the living room, the little girl sat on the floor watching telly visibly shrunk backwards into the sofa, as if trying not to be seen. The tall person walked towards her mum, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before walking over to the small girl, and giving her a small kiss on the top of the head. She shied backwards even further, trying to get away from his touch. He just smiled at the little girl and walked back over to her mother. He sat on the end of the sofa and pulled her close, watching the little girl on the floor carefully. _

_After the program on the TV finished, the little girl mum went to pick her up and take her to bed, the little girl immediately reached out for her, not wanting to be put to bed by the man sat watching them. He stood up, "I'll take her, you relax," he said, before picking her up and taking her into her bedroom. Her mother could hear the crying, and went to see what was happening. She was devastated when she saw the man she thought she loved doing that to her daughter. She ran in and pulled her daughter out of harm's way._

"_Storm, I'm so sorry. Oh Storm, it'll be okay, Storm?"_

Present Day  
"Storm, it'll be okay, Storm? Storm, listen to me, look, he's started to breath, Storm!"Ianto pulled her out of her nightmare. He looked at her worried, how did she know this man in front of them, why was she edging towards him.

"Why did you do that, why would you try and get rid of the only family I've got left, why, after so many years, would you try to ruin my life again, you've ruined kit once, why now, when I'm happy, why?" She begged the man in front of her, walking slowly towards him, when she was directly in front of him she fell to the floor by his feet, begging harder, "Please, just leave them alone, they have no idea what happened, I never told them, I've told no one, why would I, please, just leave them alone, it's me you want, not them, please, just take me, don't hurt them, please, they have nothing to do with this, I'm begging you," she was almost crying now, begging this man not to hurt her family.

Jack's shallow breath filled the warehouse as everyone else went quiet, watching the vulnerable young girl in front of them beg this man. Jack sat up, with the help of Ianto, and looked at his daughter, and the person who shot him. He shot to his feet as soon as he saw the person she was talking to, he had been forbidden to ever contact her again, he was not allowed to even be in Cardiff, he'd been told he was never allowed in Cardiff again, so why was he here? What did he want with them now?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack shouted across the warehouse at the man stood in front of his daughter, he was fuming, striding forwards towards them, "you were forbidden to even come back to Cardiff, and you know that you were, so why are you here, you aren't allowed to contact her in anyway, who else have you tortured since being gotten rid of?"Jack screamed at the man, getting faster and faster, almost running at him now, he only stopped at the sound of his daughter.

"Dad, stop it, just leave it, it's all my fault anyway, please Dad, it was hard enough watching you die once, don't make me watch it again, please!" she begged him, he stopped sudden and skidded slightly on the floor, the power behind her words, her face was one of sadness, s if she was resigned to the fate she knew she would receive, had always received at his hands. Jack felt his hope drain away, and knew that there was no way that she would change her mind; she got her stubbornness from living with him for years, almost her whole childhood. He felt a hand slip into each of his, and some slip around his waist, Hannah was on his left, Zac on his right, Ianto curled round his waist, securing him, stabilising him, and stopping him collapsing to the floor like he wanted to. He felt Hannah's head on his shoulder; and Ianto's kiss on his cheek, all stabilising themselves as well.

Zac let go of his hand, and slowly walked forwards, ignoring the calls from behind him, the first time he's ever ignored Hannah, he only had one thought, get to Storm. He reached her, and pulled her into a huge hug, a goodbye hug, he knew as well as Jack did that he couldn't change her mind, and he wasn't going to try to. He just wanted her to know that they all cared. He smiled when he felt her hug him back, then he pulled away, and he walked back to her family, waving at her, he felt as though a part of him was dying, but Jack and Ianto wouldn't let that happen. He looked at his sister, and leant over to wipe the tear drops from her face, then brought her over for a hug, he watched as Storm was led out of the warehouse, and he felt Jack sag next to him, Ianto pulled Jack into a tight hug, and he pulled Hannah in closer, it would all be okay, he was sure of it.

_So, how does Jack know that man? Who is that man? Why do I call him that man? Read the next chapter to find out. Thanks to all the reviews, they really encourage people, especially me, to keep writing._


	9. Author's NoteSORRY

Hey, okay, some things I need to say:

I am SO sorry about putting up an author's note as a chapter, I know that it annoys me when people do this.

I am also SO sorry about not updating, and I'm not going to bore/annoy you with stupid excuses, I just haven't done it. Hate me if you want, but it's the truth.

I WILL have this up by CHRISTMAS at the LATEST.

PROMISE.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and stayed...faithful...to this story, even though it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I am writing it.

Emmy.  
XX


	10. How do they know each other?

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (except Storm, and Henry, Rach owns herself, and Hannah owns herself, oooh, I also own Zac)**

Storm looked at the man in front of her, walking calmly towards the car that he had arrived in. When they arrived he turned and leered at her, pulling her close to him into a bone crushing hug, that she didn't return. When he pulled away she took a deep breath, trying not to choke on the smell that filled her nostrils, stale alcohol. When he opened the door, she climbed in calmly, refusing his hand of help. The smell in the car almost made her retch; it smelt like stale alcohol and old curries. When he got into the car next to him, she moved as far towards the door as she could. She turned her face away from his, trying to ignore the fact that the man next to her was the one who ruined the first few years of her life.

As the car started to move, she looked back at the warehouse that her father was shot in. The door opened and her family walked out, looking sombre, they looked towards the car, and smiled slightly when they saw their daughter looking back at them, before noticing that she was crying, banging on the window, screaming. This spurred them into action, running towards the SUV, almost starting it before they were all in, following the blue car in front of them. Watching where it turned, following it closely, trying to get their daughter back, hell, they were so worried Ianto wasn't screaming at Jack to slow down, or to be careful, a very unusual thing indeed.

Suddenly the car disappeared, and the SUV was brought to a very sudden stop, throwing all of them forwards. Zac slid from the seat he was on, forwards to talk to Jack. Hannah leaped out of the car and ran towards the corner of the road; she leapt on top of a person at the corner, laughing slightly as the girl turned in surprise. "Where did the blue car go? Please tell me," Hannah begged the girl, who was one of her friends form school.

"Towards the shop, why do you want to know Han? What's up?" The girl looked at her curiously," I was almost knocked down by that car, what speed was it doing?" she looked at her friend worried, then around the corner where she had come from.

"Come with me, you can help us, you know where he lives." Hannah dragged her towards the SUV, and flung her into the back, "Jack, she saw where the van went, she knows where he lives, and she can help us get Storm back." Hannah said in a rush, while pointing down the road to the right. Jack started off at a hefty speed, almost as fast as the car they were following. Laura looked around, slightly scared, before realising where she was. She looked towards Hannah with a huge smile on her face, before noticing the look on Hannah's face. She leant forwards and spoke to her friend.

"What's wrong Han? Why are we in the Torchwood car, chasing a blue van? And why is Zac practically crying?" Laura wanted to know everything, "And, where the hell is Storm?" the final question sent the SUV quiet, Laura sat back in her seat, waiting for answers she no longer wanted to hear.

"Storm's in that blue van, with her step-dad, the one who got her mum to give her up the second time, we don't know where he lives, and you do, please help us." Hannah looked at the floor, closing her eyes as she said the last few words, "We can't lose her Laura, please. I can't lose her." Hannah almost started crying at the thought of losing her friend; Zac leant backwards and gave his sister a hug, pulling her closer than he would of before. Hannah buried her head in Zac's chest, as if she was hiding herself from the world. Jack turned round to look at them, causing Ianto, for the first time on the journey, to yell at Jack.

"Jack, turn and look at the road, I can cope with your reckless driving at the moment, but when you turn and take your eyes completely off the road, we will be killed." Ianto's face got redder and redder, before he turned to look at what Jack had been looking at. As soon as he saw the twins in the back, he immediately calmed down. Smiling he grabbed Jack's hand, holding it close to him as if it was a safety blanket, protecting him from all that was happening. Jack took his eyes off the road for the second time in that journey, smiled at Ianto, looking straight into his eyes, and then turned to look at the road again. Jack thought about how hard this was for him, and how much harder this would be for Ianto, having lost a family member.

Ianto's face was tense, a blank mask, showing no emotion as he knew that as soon as he did, he'd break down, and he needed to stay strong, for Storm. Jack followed the directions being shouted at him by Laura, while trying to concentrate on how Ianto was. He failed, crashing into a garage because he was worrying about why Ianto was so quiet, stale, and unmoving, he'd missed Laura shouting stop, telling him that this was the house. The crash brought Ianto back to life, shouting at Jack for crashing into the garage. Jack was just glad to have his lover back.

"Jack," Hannah's voice brought him back to reality, from thinking about Ianto, and how long it had been since he had yelled at him, "how do you know Storm's dad?" she asked curiously, even Ianto didn't know how Jack knew Storm's dad. Jack turned in his seat slightly, to look at the teenagers in the back of the car, then to look at Ianto, before launching into an explanation about how he knows him.

Storm decided that she wasn't going to let him get to her, she would keep quiet, no sound would escape her mouth, she would not let him know how much he was hurting her, causing her pain. She had shown him before, and all it did was make him hurt her more, she would not allow it this time, there was no way she would show him how much he was hurting her. Staring into his eyes, she saw that he was getting scared; he was worried that she was showing no fear. He could find no way of exploiting her, upsetting her, no way of making her scream. After all that he had done, not once had she shouted at him to stop, it unnerved him, made him worry that he'd gone too far. He'd pushed her too far, further than he'd ever meant to do so. When she was a little girl, she'd always screamed, now she was silent.

Storms POV  
I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd hurt me, he'd pushed me almost as far as I could go, but I knew that he'd push me further, I wouldn't scream, I would not let him know that he got to me. He had forced me to grow up faster than I had ever anticipated. I had not had a childhood; I was an adult, so much more mature than I ever anticipated that I would be. I was always organised, and the only times I was spontaneous was when I was working for Torchwood, and was told not to do something by Jack and Ianto, then, no matter what, I would ignore them, and try to sort it out myself, not anymore, that was what got me into this mess in the first place. I wouldn't disobey them again, if I could help it.

I looked at the man in front of me; looked into his eyes, and I started to shake, they were deep, black pits, there was no human left in there, he was just pure evil, no wonder he did not know when to stop. I was terrified, when would they arrive; would they ever arrive. He left the room, locking the door behind him, trapping me, even more than I already was, never relenting.

Step-dads POV  
I walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen, leaving her to sweat, knowing how much it would make her worry, especially if I make no noise, she will be sweating, worrying about what I am getting, for now, a cup of coffee, and the knives. I empty the knife block, and carry them, with my coffee back upstairs, and its only when I get to the door do I realise how much easier it would of been to just bring the block. Walking into the room, I could see her pupils shrink in fear, good; she doesn't underestimate what I can do.

No one's POV  
Storm was shaking, visibly shaking, scared of what this man could do to her. When she saw the knives, she froze, not knowing if he would use them, but not wanting to give him a reason to. She knew that by resisting him, he would find a way of torturing her in such a way, but suddenly, a thought crossed her mind, why did he shoot Jack, and not Ianto, everyone knows that Jack can't die Ianto can, if he wanted to hurt her properly, he should of shot Ianto, it was as if he knew Jack.

"So, that's how I came to know Henry, an evil bastard who doesn't deserve such an amazing step-daughter, he shouldn't even be let out, how he pulled those strings I don't know, but he did." Jack concluded, looking up at the shocked faces in front of him, then he looked towards Ianto, and looked down, he couldn't bear to look into his eyes, to see the disappointment shining in them. He just climbed out of the SUV, not even saying where he was going.

Ianto looked up when he heard the car door slam, and leapt out of his side, slamming his door, but not before telling the teenagers to stay in the car or else. Jack turned slightly when he heard the door slam, and then walked away from the car quicker when he saw who got out of it. He couldn't bear to look at Ianto, to see any form of blame fall from his lovers' eyes; he would die if he did.

Ianto placed a hand on Jacks shoulder, only to have it shaken off again, he tried a second time, and this time Jack turned around, looking at the floor.

"Jack, why won't you look at me?" Ianto asked curiously, wanting his partner to look at him. Wanting to sooth him, tell him it was alright, show him that he wasn't blamed. Jack sighed, and looked up at Ianto's face, avoiding eye contact, until Ianto stared into his eyes, captivating them. Couldn't, and wouldn't look away from those captivating brown eyes.

Hannah sat in the car, watching the scene bef6re her unfold. Watch the two men outside sort out what happened. She jumped when the door opened, and Jack and Ianto got into the car, smiling.

"This is the house," she stated, as they looked at the blue front door, and the destroyed garage.

"Let's go and get her then shall we," Jack said, his voice shaking slightly. He was worried about what they would find. Would she be okay, and alive? They clambered out of the car, and started to walk slowly towards the house.

"DAD!" The scream made Jack and Ianto sprint towards the building.

**I am SOOOOO sorry. The ending is not the best; I just wanted to get this up for you. Thank you to all the reviews I am getting. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I will try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible, promise.**


End file.
